The Book of Knowing
1. Xuxiym began to shape his Encyclopedia. He molded and designed his library of knowledge, shaping it to his will. When he was finished, he painted it blue and green. 2. Xuxiym wrote the very first book—Rukiryaxe. He knew the struggles the peoples of Lumberland were going through. Rumors were everywhere, nobody knew how to obtain the most capitalist axe of them all, the Rukiryaxe! He began to grow the library more and more until volunteers came to write more books. Soon, there was a book for almost every nook and cranny in Lumberland. 3. However, his makeshift library needed an upgrade. His followers had few ways to communicate and share their capitalist views. One day, though, that would change. 4. The doorbell to the library had rung, and upon opening the door Xuxiym was greeted with Joshua. 5. He said, "Xuxiym, you have done the ultimate good. You have pleased me in your searches for information, and you have kept Rakkans at bay. I will reward your courage and bravery with a world in the Undervoid. It will be called Broomland. 6. And so he did; he swarmed massive chunks of rock together in the Undervoid, generating immense loads of pressure and heat. This gave rise to a chain of volcanoes that constructed a wide, vibrant, and peaceful place for all members of the Encyclopedia to live in. Joshua picked one of the members, Oliver, to head this land. 7. And it was good. Broomland was a lively, fun place for all capitalists to visit. The citizens of the land began to imagine and create interesting, unique ideas for Lumberland. These inspirations, or suggestions, prompted Josh to change Lumberland. Josh closely considered every idea, until one day. 8. One day, Oliver called a secret meeting in the Temple of Broom, a pyramid in the Broom desert. He had become so obsessed with capitalism, that he felt as if he were a god himself. He wanted to prank the idiotic Rakkans on the Earth, so he came up with Rainbow Wood. 9. They rapidly spread this "prank" idea across the earth, and Lumberland was swarmed with Communists. This angered Josh. The Encyclopedians had abused their power of suggestion, and he did not listen thereforth. 10. But this was not the same for the Rakkans on earth -- no, they were only excited by the concept of "suggesting," even though they knew that Josh would never listen. Rakkalord knew this. While hiding in his Lost Cave, he thought of a suggestion so marvelous, so completely foreign that he knew it would revolutionize Lumberland for the better; he peered out of the cave, and saw Hoover ferrying people to the Tropics. A light bulb turned on. 11. His idea was Boats. 12. Rakkalord screamed vigorously across the land for Jason. When he arrived, Rakkalord said, "Young Jason, you must spread the concept of Boats across the many biomes. Tell all citizens of their potential, and their wonder. Until then, expect them to come very soon." 13. And Jason obeyed. Leading his massive fleet of pink Val's Haulers, stuffed to the brim with sinister, he preached many stories about the hidden power of the Ocean. He told of massive coral reefs and strange underwater caves, as well as the secrets locked behind the River Tunnel. The citizens of Lumberland instinctively believed him. 14. Rakkalord, while sneakily scanning Lumberland at night, discovered a man trapped on a sand island. He had been washed ashore from a plane crash. 15. His name was Miguel. 16. Rakkalord learned that he specialized in aquatics. He instantly knew that this man should be the seller of the Boats in Lumberland. He turned back, wading through the water, and lifted his hands. The iridium in the water jolted, and lifted up. He began to craft the Boat Shop. A whirlpool opened up in the center of the Ocean Cove, and the shop arose from it. 17. Rakkans on the rim of the cove kneeled down in awe. It was the most beautiful event they had ever seen. They began to sob and cry at this true masterpiece. Some of them were so overloaded with happiness that they died on the spot. 18. However, lightning struck in the clouds above. Josh fell from the sky and landed on the rim of the crater. He shrieked as the air began to boil with pure communism. "ENOUGH!" He declared. He pointed his finger at the glowing shop and it exploded with violent force. 19. But to his dismay, Rakkalord had hidden himself during that time, and Miguel had escaped Lumberland on a boat. 20. Oliver had gone mad over the chaos created in Lumberland. With his power granted by Josh, he invoked fear across the faces of people he met. One day, he met an average citizen named Snakey in the Safari. 21. Snakey was not extremely fond of either capitalism or communism. He simply wanted to chop wood. But for mad Oliver, this was unacceptable. 22. The sky turned red across the Safari, and Oliver put it on lockdown. This was the beginning of Oliver's Test. 23. He chased him and his friends about the land until they reached the shore, where Hoover was shouting. He said, "Snakey, come! This mad capitalist means to take away your fortune. I will bring you to safety!" 24. Seemingly out of nowhere, an sword stained with Olmec blood fell from the sky into Snakey's hands. Hoover and Oliver shrieked and cowered at the sight. A voice rang out, "Kill the most corrupt and evil, Snakey. Kill for equality. Kill for the prosperity of all." He turned to look at Oliver, and threw him to the ground. 25. "SNAKEY, PLEASE!" Oliver bellowed. But it was too late; Snakey lifted the sword and struck him dead. 26. Despite the spread of knowledge, Capitalism had fallen. The members of the Encyclopedia exchanged the name for a less sophisticated one; Wikia. Return to main page